


The General and The Scholar

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Only slight for heaps of episodes up to Homecoming in S7.SUMMARY : General Hammond reviews his 7-year relationship with DanielJackson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFic - The General and The Scholar

General George Hammond crossed the briefing room to stand at the observation window, the Stargate dominating the room below him. A lone figure, Dr. Daniel Jackson, hadn’t left the gateroom with everyone else after Jonas Quinn had gone through to Kelowna. He still stood staring at the Stargate. George watched as Colonel Jack O’Neill turned back to talk to his teammate and friend but was unable to make out the words exchanged between them, though he could see Daniel was reassured. As Jack left, Daniel turned once more to face the Stargate. George watched him from above, thinking back over the past several years.

Their first meeting had been less than inspiring. Surrounded by wounded men and confusion in the aftermath of what was obviously a mission gone wrong George had been angry and unwilling to listen to the young man, he had other more important priorities. 

George had, unintentionally, left Daniel to his own devices on his first night back on Earth after a year of living on another planet. Out of sight, out of mind - George had forgotten to assign anyone to find him a room or food. In his own defense he had many duties to attend to in relation to his wounded personnel and one Dr. Daniel Jackson, who was a civilian and not presently under his command, fell a long way down on his list of priorities.

It was much later that George remembered his uninvited guest and sent someone in search of him. He was relieved when told Colonel O’Neill had taken charge of the homeless man. 

The plea, the next day, from Dr. Jackson to join SG-1 surprised him. That Colonel O’Neill was open to the idea amazed him. However, the decision to allow Daniel to go through the Stargate as part of one of the SG teams rather than stay on the base as a consultant had proven, over the years, to be the correct choice. Many a time George had underestimated Daniel Jackson, to his own detriment. The young man had, again and again, shown courage the envy of seasoned Air Force officers.

The ambition to find his wife burned within him, sometimes setting fire to enthusiasm without thought. The quest to release Sha’ri and Skaara from their possession motivated the young man but George also saw him lit with the simple joy of discovery of all the relocated ancient civilizations from Earth seeded throughout the galaxy, as well as the alien races the SGC encountered.

‘Daniel Jackson made this place happen’. The words rang through George’s mind as he recalled the first time Daniel had been believed dead. He’d seen first hand then the impact the loss had on Jack O’Neill, how attached that hardened soldier had become to the sometimes naive young genius.

Through the years there had been many trials, bonding SG-1 into more than a team, more like a family. George often thought how amazing it was that a group of four totally different personalities could blend together, compliment each other’s strengths to such a degree he believed they could solve any problem.

George sighed remembering when Sha’ri had been killed. Even though pre warned by Jack as to what was to follow him through the gate, seeing Teal’c carrying an unconscious Dr. Jackson had filled George with dread. He understood and sympathized with the suffering that was to follow, George had lost his own lovely wife, a loss he still dealt with on a daily basis.

It was during this time George feared they would lose Daniel, that the end of the quest for his wife would mean he would leave the SGC. The Joint Chiefs stressed to George how important Daniel Jackson was to the Stargate Program, that he must be persuaded to stay at any cost. George didn’t need to be reminded how important Daniel was. The contribution made to the SGC and Earth by this young man was incalculable.

He had approached the young man initially to offer a sympathetic ear and found he didn’t need to convince Daniel Jackson to stay. Daniel told him he had to search for Sha’ri’s son. George felt a special closeness to the archaeologist and hesitantly they had begun to form a closer bond, joined by their common loss. It was during this time Daniel pulled away from the rest of his team. At times, though he knew of Daniel’s new quest, George felt he was the only anchor keeping the young man with them.

After the meeting at Kheb, when Daniel knew the child was now truly safe, George again worried they would lose him. Daniel had taken great pains to assure him that his commitment to the SGC was as strong as ever, that he wanted the defeat the Goa’uld as much, if not more, than anyone.

It was only two weeks later they had almost lost Daniel. Not to the Goa’uld or any other threat to Earth, but to the failure of his own body. The burst appendix was so unexpected and, in a way, mundane it had taken them all by surprise. Again Daniel showed his tremendous will - pulling himself from the infirmary to the control room while still in recovery from the emergency surgery, unable to stay away while his team was in danger off world.

George’s thoughts went to the mission to Euronda. Why hadn’t they listened to Daniel’s concerns? Why had they dismissed him so easily and quickly? They were all too blinded by the possibility of finally getting their hands on advanced technology. That mission had put a wedge between Jack and Daniel, made worse by the Enkaran situation, a wedge George saw them struggle to bridge for a long time afterwards.

While Daniel Jackson wasn’t military he had his own code of honor, and the strength of character to back it up. He often pitted himself against not just his team but against the Air Force. George knew he had questioned the young man in the past and vowed he would be more supportive in the future. Daniel Jackson had an uncanny, and sometimes inconvenient, ability to be right.

It had been difficult over the past few years to watch Daniel struggle to find his place in the SGC as the focus shifted – it seemed more and more the missions and situation at home needed warriors not scholars and his input wasn’t required as much as it had been in the past.

Looking back now George believed they had made a huge error. They had stopped using Daniel Jackson’s skills and it proved detrimental to Earth. No new allies were made; in fact no progression was made in any way. For each step forward they seemed to take two steps back, optimism and morale were dropping.

Then Kelowna happened. Losing Daniel Jackson that day, watching the vital young man as he was eaten up from the inside, was an extremely traumatic time for George, bringing back the heartache of watching his wife die of cancer. On one hand he was immensely proud that Oma Desala thought so highly of Daniel Jackson that she chose him worthy of ascension but on the other hand he was deeply sad at the irreplaceable loss.

The following year had been difficult on so many levels. Watching SG-1 splinter and then try to rebuild. Going through replacement after replacement – how could anyone ever fill Daniel Jackson’s shoes? Finally, in desperation, George had given Jack an ultimatum. That he had chosen Jonas Quinn was a surprise to George, given the circumstances of Jonas’ defection to Earth, until he realized Jack simply didn’t care.

George was pragmatic, he’d seen many good men and women die for their country over his career and had always believed no-one was irreplaceable – well typically Daniel Jackson proved to be the exception to that rule.

George had always kept a professional distance from the people serving under him but that wall was weakened and broken down by this young archeologist. He’d found himself unable to prevent himself from growing attached.

How many times over the past year had George’s thoughts dwelled on Daniel Jackson, wondering at his whereabouts? George’s granddaughters and family filled his life with love and laughter but, sometimes in the darkest hours of the night, he would mourn the loss of a man he had come to care for like a son.

The SGC had ceased to mean the same to George and his thoughts had turned to retirement. He had gone as far as to fill out the appropriate forms and was fixing his signature the day he’d received an unexpected transmission from Major Pearce. Two SG teams were off world on the last planet off the Ancient’s list on Jonas Quinn’s urging.

“General.” There was something odd in Pearce’s tone, even noticeable through the MALP.

“Major.” George prompted.

“Sir, Colonel O’Neill asked me to contact you. Um . . . we’ve found Daniel Jackson, sir.” George heard an audible grasp from someone standing behind him. “He’s descended.”

“Descended?” George choked out.

“Flesh and blood again, sir. The natives tell us that two months ago there was a flash of light in the sky and then they found him naked in a field.” Pearce tried to keep the elation from his voice. “SG-1 are trying to convince him to come back with them.”

“Convince?” George was so staggered by this news he felt incapable on doing more than parroting back Pearce’s words.

“Well, sir. He’s got amnesia and doesn’t remember anything but this planet and these people.” Pearce said.

“Understood,” George said. “Keep me appraised.”

“Yes, sir. Pearce out.” George stood for long seconds staring at the blank screen, his mind trying to wrap around what he’d just heard. He caught the eye of Sergeant Davis, who gave him a huge grin.

George knew he couldn’t phone this news through to Dr. Janet Fraiser. He knew how much Daniel Jackson meant to her and how much of a shock this would be. He walked through the hallways absently acknowledging the passing personnel, all the while his gut twisted with emotion. Daniel Jackson alive, flesh and blood again – it was a miracle.

He found Dr. Fraiser as expected in the infirmary. The emotion in her eyes after he relayed the news mirrored in his own. George knew Daniel’s death had affected Janet on many levels – the loss of a patient as well as a dear friend. 

The MALP transmission from Major Pearce only hours later was met with delight from all in the control room. Daniel Jackson was coming home. George and a few of the highest ranking officers in the SGC lined up as the wormhole engaged and SG-1 came through with their own Lazarus.

“Welcome back Dr. Jackson.” George was surprised he was able to keep his voice steady as he watched the young man, dressed in loose blue robes, walk down the ramp towards him.

“Thank you, thank you very much.” This was said in that much missed voice as the young man looked around the gateroom.

“You have no memory of who I am?” George asked.

The intelligent blue eyes met his and George felt a surge of emotion move through him. “None whatsoever.” The answer was given with a small shake of the head. George couldn’t pull his attention away from the bright blue eyes shining in that face he’d never thought to see again, Colonel O’Neill’s amusing add-on comment barely registered, only in the abstract, but George felt himself smile nonetheless.

As George watched SG-1 follow Daniel Jackson out of the gateroom he was swamped by feelings, his chest tight. Daniel Jackson, back from the dead yet again but this time after a year ascended to a higher plain of existence. Taking a deep breath he quickly turned to follow.

Arriving at the infirmary George found Dr. Fraiser attempting to evict SG-1 so she could run her tests. “People,” he said to get their attention. “Please let Dr. Fraiser do her tests.” All the while he kept his eyes on Daniel to reassure himself he was indeed standing in the infirmary and not a figment of his imagination.

George could see, and understand, SG-1 didn’t want to leave Daniel. He sighed. “Colonel, we’ll need to prepare quarters for Dr. Jackson.” He watched Colonel O’Neill nod then lead the rest of his team out of the room. Turning from watching their progress, George nodded to Daniel, who smiled uncertainly; then he too left the infirmary.

George, his eyes still on the solitary figure below, found his thoughts slipping back a week or so ago to a briefing held in the room behind him. Daniel hadn’t been invited but had come anyway, unable to explain why he felt he needed to be there. George had watched the young man take his seat next to Major Carter. “Besides, who am I going to tell, I don’t . . um . . remember anyone, right?” Daniel said.

“Good one.” Jack said with a smile.

“Thanks, Jim.” George bit his lip to hold in the smile as the light in O’Neill’s eyes dimmed and he turned to look at Major Carter, who was doing a better job of a poker face than George was sure he was. From his position he saw the ghost of a smile grace Daniel’s lips and wondered if he understood exactly what he was saying.

Now Jonas Quinn was gone back to his home planet, where he belonged. George couldn’t help but be pleased and wished the young man well. Now he could get things back the way they should be – Daniel Jackson back in SG-1. He felt a surge of optimism flow through him, feeling more confident in the future than he had for the past year. He knew there were mission reports waiting on his desk to be signed off but first he had one task to perform.

“Dr. Jackson?” Daniel turned from his view of the Stargate at the sound of a voice, a voice he was coming to recognize and respect more each day. He watched General Hammond walk towards him. “Welcome back, son.”

Daniel took and shook the offered hand, smiling at the General. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote a trio of stories dealing with SG-1’s feeling about Daniel’s return. Now I want to add the other people close to SG-1. Once again, a big thank you :) to Aloysius for the beta.

* * *

> © August 1st, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
